


Getting to Know Each Other

by csichick_2



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days between Maureen's protest and New Year's, Mark and Angel chat in order to get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiana606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/gifts).



> This mainly follows the movie timeline, though I do muddle stage and screen in my head to an extent.

Mark really liked Angel but he was nervous about spending time alone with her, because he suspected that she has an ulterior motive and that her reasons for wanting to chat were a lot more than just getting to know Collins’s friends better. The knowing smile on her face when Mark meets her at the Life tells him everything he needs to know about her intentions.

“So Maureen’s an awfully big personality,” Angel says conversationally after they’ve ordered.

Mark groans. “I knew your motives weren’t completely innocent.”

Angel smiles sweetly at him. “Honey, they’re never innocent.”

Mark can’t help but laugh. “I suppose that is true. And I’ve only known you a few days.”

“And you’ll get to know me much better,” she replies. “I want to know about you. And Maureen.”

“I’m not sure what else there is to know,” Mark replies. “We dated, she cheated, she dumped me, and now she’s with Joanne.”

“She cheated and she’s the one that dumped you?” Angel asks, eyebrow raised. “You didn’t dump her, why?”

“Jesus you sound like Roger,” Mark grumbles.

“I can think of worse things,” Angel replies playfully. “And that doesn’t answer my question.”

Mark sighs loudly. “I thought she was the one, okay. And when she started cheating I though I just needed to be a better boyfriend. I’d been helping Roger through withdrawal, and I assumed that she was feeling ignored.” He sighs again. “I guess she though differently,” he adds bitterly.

“Oh honey, when you’ve found the one, you don’t just think, you know,” Angel says knowingly. “And it wouldn’t have mattered what you did or didn’t do – Maureen’s not the settling down type.”

“Wait you know that she’s cheated on Joanne too?” Mark blurts out.

“Not until just now,” Angel replies. “But it make sense.”

Mark frowns. “What do you mean?”

“It took me all of five minutes to figure out that Maureen loves to be the center of attention. There’s no way that one person can give her the attention she needs,” Angel says gently.

“I’m not sure if that makes me feel better or worse,” Mark says sullenly.

“I was aiming for better,” Angel replies. “Just because Maureen isn’t the one doesn’t mean that person isn’t out there.”

“I know it’s just…” Mark says with a sigh. “I have to get over Maureen first.”

“I don’t think you’re so much as still in love with Maureen as much as you’re in love with the idea of Maureen,” Angel replies.

“I don’t get it,” Mark says, confused.

“When you were with Maureen, you had someone, you weren’t alone,” she says. “That’s what you miss. Though I imagine the sex was fantastic too.”

Mark turns bright red. “I had no complaints and that’s all I’m saying.”

Angel laughs. “There’s no need to be bashful among friends.”

“I… um… it’s just…” Mark stammers.

“Don’t worry, I won’t press,” Angel says. “But if Maureen would ever happen to divulge…”

Mark groans. “She probably would if you asked her.”

“I promise I won’t ask her. I like you more that her,” she replies with a smile. “And you’re downright adorable when you blush.”

Mark can feel his cheeks turning redder at Angel’s comment. “You’re literally the first person that’s ever said that to me. Normally it’s just embarrassing.”

“Spend enough time with me, and you won’t get embarrassed nearly as often,” Angel assures him. “Besides they’ll be too busy trying to figure me out to pay any attention to you.”

“Is it hard?” Mark asks. “All that attention.”

“If people aren’t paying attention I'm doing something wrong," she replies. "Either I'm dressed like this or I'm drumming for money. I'm not trying to blend in."

"But don't people say things?" Mark asks, feeling like an idiot. He's always spent too much time wondering what people think of him, and it seems pretty obvious that Angel isn't the same way.

"Oh let people talk," she says. "The people that matter - well not all of them understand but none of them judge."

"My mother's been judging me my whole life," a Mark says bitterly. “There's a reason I avoid her at all costs even though Scarsdale isn’t that far away.”

“Family’s complicated,” Angel says with a shrug. “My grandmother and sister – they matter. The rest of them, not so much.”

“I’m sorry,” Mark says softly. His family may be a pain in the ass, but at least he knows they love him. He can’t even begin to imagine what it would be like if they didn’t.

“I dealt with that a long time ago, it’s fine,” Angel says, though Mark suspects it’s not as fine as she lets on. “So you seem to be quite the little matchmaker,” she adds, changing the topic away from families.

“Mimi and Roger?” Mark asks. “She couldn’t have been more obvious in her interest and Roger was just being stubborn. He’s been mopey since well… did Collins tell you about April?”

Angel nods. “I know the important parts.”

“He cleaned up after that and he’d been moping and hiding out in the loft ever since,” Mark says. “It’s nice to see him happy. He deserves it, even though he thinks he doesn’t.”

“Get him to keep coming to Life Support, even if you have to drag him,” Angel suggests. “It helps.”

“Oh I plan on it,” Mark replies. “It’s good that something like that exists. So how exactly did you and Collins meet? He’s been vague about the details, but I know it’s one of two things that happened while he had our key for fourteen hours. He can’t exactly hide that he got jumped when a hug makes him say ow.”

“I heard him moaning in the alley. Took him home, patched him up, and well it’s mostly my fault it took him fourteen hours before he finally made it to your loft,” she says. “I’ll spare you the details.”

Even without the details, Mark can feel his cheeks turning pink. “Well I’m glad that you were there to find him. And you’re giving him a reason to stick around New York even if this NYU teaching gig is only temporary. I worry about him when he’s not here.”

“You worry even when he is here,” Angel says knowingly. “I know you can’t help it, but you don’t have to worry alone.”

“Thanks,” Mark says with a smile. As nervous he was beforehand, he’s they had his chat. He can tell that he and Angel are going to be great friends.


End file.
